Viva La Radio
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Ichigo: Have you ever wondered what Byakuya does in his office all day? Renji : No.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot that popped into my head, thought I'd publish it as a little break form 'The Life Of A High School Boy'.**

**Hope you likes it! :3**

Ichigo and Renji were sitting under a tree in the 6th squad court, thoroughly bored with life in the Sereitei. Rukia was off with Captain Ukitake and Ikkaku was off with Yumichika and Zaraki. Shuhei and Kira were too busy with their squads and even Rangiku was being forced to work by Toushiro, leaving them with only the others company.

The silence stretched out, which was unusual when they were together, until Ichigo sighed, stretching out his arms from behind his head.

"We could always go to the world of the living?" Ichigo suggested after some thought. He hadn't been back for a while and he wanted to check on his family and Kon. God knows what kind of trouble and reputation he was providing Ichigo with.

"Nah, I need permission to go."

"Well go get it then…"

Renji scoffed. "And interrupt Captain Kuchiki from his work? No thanks, I like my body the way it is."

"Awwww," Ichigo laughed, goading him, "Is little Renji scared of big, bad Byakuya?"

"No!"

"Then go ask him you idiot!"

"Fine!" He yelled as he stood up and stalked off in the direction of the office, slowing his pace as he got closer.

Ichigo followed with a smirk, utterly amused by how easy Renji was to rile up.

As they neared the office, Renji found himself hoping that his captain was in a good mood, he didn't want a meeting with Senbonzakura for interrupting him.

"Have you ever wondered what Byakuya does in his office all day?" Ichigo asked out of the blue as they turned the corner onto the stretch of corridor that lead to the office.

"No, and it's Captain Kuchiki dunbass."

As they reached the door, Renji took a deep breathe before going to open it, only to be stopped by Ichigo's arm being thrown out in front of him.

"Ah! Baka! That hurt you know-"

"Shhhh, listen."

Renji stopped talking and opened his ears, but he couldn't hear anything. It took a few seconds for him to pick up the faint sound of music coming from the office. He looked at Ichigo confused, who was grinning back. His captain didn't listen to music normally.

Ichigo giggled and put a finger up to his mouth. And stretched out his arm to slide the door open. Renji hit him on the head to tell him not too which resulted in a wild and frantic slapping contest, each of the flailing the arms around in an attempt to hit the other. When Ichigo managed to hit Renji in the face and affectively won the fight, he slid the door open and stuck his head inside, soon followed by Renji, who's curiosity got the better of him.

At first it was pure shock, but Ichigo recovered before Renji did, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the peels of laughter wanting to escape. Renji pulled out his soul phone and began taking pictures of the sight before him.

Byakuya, who had removed his captains haori and his Kuchiki clan scarf, was jumping and dancing around like nobody was watching (which he obviously thought was the case).

It was hard enough before to hide their laughter but when Byakuya began crying out "Viva Viva Viva la radio!" with the girl on the song, they had to use all of the willpower they possessed. This continued for a while, but once Byakuya's movements became to much to bear Ichigo let out a very audible snort.

Byakuya jumped out of shock and spun round, horror marring his features. Ichigo continued to try and contain his laughter but Renji blanched, they were caught, and he was gonna punish them for it.

There was an awkward silence where only Ichigo's suppressed giggles could be heard.

"H-How much did you see?" The captain asked eventually.

"About a minute Captain." Renji answered hesitantly as Ichigo let out another involuntary snort. Renji kicked Ichigo from behind the door, but it did little to stop him.

Byakuya visibly paled. "What did you want?"

"Permission to go to the world of the living sir."

"Permission granted, now please leave, and never speak of this again." He said, as he walked over to his music player and pressed the stop button. He walked over to his desk and looked down, not making anymore comment.

"Y-Yes Captain."

The redhead and the strawberry slid the door closed and flash stepped to the Senkimon. As they reached the gate, they stopped and burst out laughing, much to the shock of the gate guards and those passing by.

Ichigo couldn't speak for laughing and only kept making strange sounds before clutching at his stomach. Renji pulled out his phone and started flashing through the pictures, each one seeming funnier than the next.

Renji could only manage to say one thing through his laughing. "I guess I'll be visiting the world of the living more often."

**MisaxMisa: LOL Bya-kun!**

**Byakuya: I would never do that. And don't call me that.**

**MisaxMisa: It's always the quiet ones that surprise you.**

…

**MisaxMisa, Renji & Ichigo: Viva VivaViva La Radio!**

**Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura**

**MisaxMisa, Renji & Ichigo: *screams***


End file.
